


Necessary

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Because I wanted Coulson in leather pants, Coulson loves Skye, Coulson sneaks out, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, Gadgets, Gen, Hydra, Motorcycles, Sappy, Shipscuses, Skye being badass, chase - Freeform, extraction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.  Shipscuses.  Really, just wanted flirting and Coulson in leather pants, what can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

" _Get on_."

Skye looked up at the rider when the black motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of her.

She'd just been trying to keep from being triangulated, while pausing from beating herself up about why this lousy op hadn't gone as planned. 

This was a welcome interruption.

Pointing her ICER at the two men advancing towards her, she walked backwards towards her getaway and fired off a shot as one of the HYDRA agents ducked for cover behind the passenger bus and the other headed behind a bus stop.

Dammit. No way ICER rounds were penetrating that.

Skye reloaded as she stepped up to the bike.

"What's _this_?" she demanded with a nod.

"Extraction," the voice said, muffled by the helmet.

"One guy on a motorcycle?" she asked in disbelief.

"It works. _Get on_."

"Back?"

"Better in front," he said, pulling a gun off his hip, handing it to her. "Here."

She took the weapon, got off another shot with his gun, hearing the metal clip the bus stop awning with a ping.

At least they would know she wasn't shooting to stun now.

Climbing onto the front of the bike, she swung her leg around and settled against the rider, sliding her arms under his.

"I'll cover," she said, firing again when the agent ducked out.

Revving the bike he took off as both men jumped out and returned fire as they sped away.

"SHIELD doesn't have extraction teams," she yelled over the wind, glancing down at a trail of red off the leather pants trapped beneath her legs.

"You've been tagged!"

"Had worse," he said, "Bump."

She felt the bounce and lurched forward as they were heading up the parking garage ramp, just as a black sedan with tinted windows came screeching into view.

"You do this all the time, right?" she said, turning for a moment to look behind her as they went in a dizzying spiral upward.

" _Not really_."

"Awesome," she said, firing a round at the car, closing one eye to go for its front right tire.

"When we get to the top, we're going off the roof. Just thought I should warn you."

"What?!" she yelled.

"Sorry, don't have a backup."

They reached the top and she stared into the helmet, waiting for the sedan to appear out of the parking ramp.

"At least tell me your name, so I can thank you later."

"You mean _if_ we make it," he asked, revving the bike.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "They're here."

They gunned it to the edge of the roof then he popped a switch and the bike rocketed across with a jolt, throwing her against him and, bouncing down on the rooftop as it landed hard.

The rider swung the bike around and they both watched the HYDRA agents pull the car to the edge of the roof and stare over at them menacingly.

"What do you think they do after this? Report back? _Stop for a sandwich_?" Skye said, enjoying mocking them from a safe distance.

"Let's get out of here," came the reply.

****

They pulled into the garage of their secret base, a hidden SSR bunker dating from WWII.

As the bike came to a halt, she sat across from him, holstered her gun and then his, sliding it back at his hip.

"Thanks for the loan," she smiled. " _Now_ ," she started, crossing her arms.

"You the new guy? The mercenary whatever? This seems like May's funny way of showing she cares, sending the new guy to pull my rear out of..."

He loosened the chin strap and pulled the helmet off.

"Sir," she said, balking.

Coulson smirked back at her as she gave several blinks.

"Pretty sure you broke _several_ protocols just now," she said, sounding official.

"Guess so," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"There's no guessing.  And...you're wearing leather pants."

"Yup."

He was holding onto the helmet with his head tilted to the side, eyeing her curiously.

"Skye," he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to straddle me all day?"

Skye turned away from him, coughing out a laugh and then gave him a sideways grin.

" _Your_ idea, if you recall."

"It was, but, I'm bleeding," he said gently.

"Oh! _Sorry_ ," she hopped off him right away and landed both feet on the ground as she steadied the bike while he swung off of it.

"Nice shooting back there," he said, with a slight limp.

"I didn't _hit_ anything," she groused, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Really hard to," he said, as they walked forward.

"The rules are no single man extractions. _Especially_ , by the Director of SHIELD. What you did was very, very..."

"Necessary," he said, stopping.

"I was going to say, _hot_ , sir."

Coulson raised his eyebrows at her.

"Look at you, lookin' all Nick Fury."

He tried to be exasperated, but found himself smiling nonetheless.

"We might need to rethink the suits, now that you're Director," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Let's not tell May about this," he started.

"Oh, that might cost you," she replied.

When he just stared back at her, she continued.

"We agreed," she said, suddenly serious. "We _all_ agreed."

"I know," he said, staring down at the floor. "But...I couldn't risk it."

"I will spare you from May's wrath, this once," she said, pointing a finger at him as he glanced back at her. "But, you have to promise me it's the last time," she said prodding his chest.

"I can't do that, Skye," he said, shrugging at her earnestly.

"Then at least..." she began, looking over his face and then pushed herself up on her toes and wrapping an arm around his neck, kissed him.

"Thank you," she said, when she let go.

Coulson's face was a mixture of admiration and fondness, his gloved thumb briefly brushing against her cheek.

"Sir! Did my rocket boost perform to expectation?" Fitz said, suddenly appearing at the garage door.

He walked up to them, holding one of his control pads.

"And have you been shot?"

"Yes, Fitz. To both."

"Oh, well then, good news. I'm mean, about the rocket, not about you bleeding and all."

"Better get that looked at," Skye said.

Coulson smiled at her and brushed past them both.

"Remember what we discussed," Coulson said to Fitz over his shoulder.

" _Don't tell May_ ," he repeated.

Fitz activated the motorcycle from his pad on remote and as Skye watched a hidden panel in the garage open as it parked inside. Like it had never been there at all.

"Sneaky," Skye said.

"I'll _also_ pretend I just didn't see you kissing our Director," he said cocky, punching buttons as his panel dimmed.

"What?" she said, "I kissed you before."

He snorted. "That wasn't...you're just trying to distract me from your obvious and _embarrassing_ crush on our Director."

"Yeah?" Skye said, smirking at him. "He came and got me on a bike he had you design and outfit that's hidden in our garage.  So, _who's the one with the obvious and embarrassing crush here_?"

"Point.  And those leather trousers.  Good Lord," he added, shaking his head.


End file.
